


Guilt and a Place to Belong

by tinyko



Series: Ulaz Never Died [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Fluff and Angst, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Insert, Xenophilia, im feeling sorta sad so im writing a sorta sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyko/pseuds/tinyko
Summary: Being in a world of relative peace and no war seems like a perfect fantasy, right?





	Guilt and a Place to Belong

**Author's Note:**

> One of my best friends and main enabler gave me this idea. Thank.

Sunlight shines through the window of the small apartment, warming the rooms slightly. Music drifts through the living space from an iPod on the table. A small human male, Leo, lounges on the couch, his legs over the arm and his fingers dance over his phone's screen. On the balcony stands an alien, Ulaz, gazing out at the city life. He leans his head on his arms, stretching out his back.

He's slightly in awe about the peace, about the cars whizzing by, people walking to and from work, children holding their mothers' hands, friends laughing loudly about the latest TV show, dogs barking, birds flying. It's all so vastly different from the war torn world he comes from, where entire races hide in fear or fight for their lives.

"What's on your mind?"

Ulaz turns his head to the side to see Leoresting on the railing in a similar fashion to the taller, squished inbetween him and a large, leafy plant. Ulaz returns his attention to the world.

"It's different."

Leo tilts his head, "What do you mean?"

A sigh leaves Ulaz's lips, "My home is nothing but war and death and fighting and injustice. Here is so... peaceful, tranquil almost. People aren't afraid, they go about their day with no fear."

"Well," Leo closes his eyes, "That's not entirely true. I'm scared, so are a lot of other people, but for other reasons. I'm scared I'll be killed because of who I am, some are scared due to the fucked up state of our country, some are scared because of illness or money or relationships. We might not be in a huge war and be so much more peaceful than your home, but... it's not heaven."

Ulaz is quiet, then hums, "I see..."

He turns away and walks back into the apartment, ducking to avoid hitting the doorway to the balcony, and disappears into the hall to the bedrooms. A door opens and closes distantly- the single guest bedroom of the apartment. Leo sighs and buries his face into his arms.

Leo doesn't see Ulaz for the rest of the day. His heart aches, thinking he said something wrong, something to upset the galra. Later in the evening just after the sun had set and the sky darkens, the human gently raps his knuckles on the closed door, balancing a plate of food on his other hand.

There's no response.

"Ulaz? I made some dinner. It's uh, not great, but stir fry is all I know how to make from scratch."

The bed squeaks from the inside of the room and light foot steps make their way to the doorway. Ulaz opens the door and looks down at the tiny human.

"Hey, I brought it here in case you just wanted to eat in your room, but you should eat, you've been in here all day."

The galra takes the plate from Leo's hand then gestures for him to move from the doorway. When he does, Ulaz steps out and heads to the small dining table near the kitchen. Leo follows with an accomplished look on his face. He takes his place across from the alien and starts to poke at his food.

"I'm sorry if I said something that upset you."

Ulaz jerks his head up from his food, looking at the human. He's biting his bottom lip and pushing hia food around, not really eating it.

"No, you did nothing wrong. It's just... the realisation that I should be fighting Zarkon. I should be helping the Paladins right now not... lounging around in the sun in some world that is much more peaceful, where there is no Galra War. I made a vow when I joined the Blade of Marmora and this-" He gestures with his hand at the whole area- "Goes against it. I belong on a war ship, destroying Zarkon's forces."

Leo feels his heart twist. How could he be so stupid. This man, this alien, is a trained soldier, who dedicated the rest of his life to fighting against a warlord who destroys planets for a hobby. He grips his fork tighter. Of course Ulaz wants to go home, not stay here with him. Why would he?

He looks up at Ulaz, eyes watery, "I wish I could help more, I don't know how to. I'm sorry."

Leo's gaze drops back down to the table, blinking back tears, 'Idiot, I shouldn't be crying, this is expected,' he thinks to himself.

He opens his mouth to speak more, "Of course you want to go home. There's battles to be fought there, you have a purpose there. Here you're stuck in my apartment all day, reading whatever books I have or laying in the sun while I'm at work or school. 

"And I've been so selfish. I haven't tried at all to find a way to get you home or if it's even possible. Ever since I moved here, I haven't been able to make friends. I've been alone this whole time, lying to my mum and my old friends that I'm doing fine, that I'm making friends. I've been so lonely the past three years and if you leave, I'll be alone again. I've just been so-"

Leo's voice cracks and he swallows hard, clenching his eyes closed and digging his fingers into his palm.

"I'm sorry for not trying harder but-" He looks up at Ulaz- "I promise to do more from here on out, to try to get you home, to see if it's possible. You don't deserve to be stuck here forever."

Ulaz doesn't speak, eyes wide at the human's speech. The small male looks like he's about to start crying, his lip quivers and his eyes shine with unshed tears. He hardly speaks his mind so openly, maybe only once or twice during the year that Ulaz has spent here. Ulaz reaches over to Leo, wrapping his huge, clawed hand over Leo's tiny, pale hand, coaxing it to loosen and stop drigging into itself.

It's that simple motion that breaks the human's walls, tears dripping from his deep brown eyes and down his cheeks. It sends a pang through Ulaz, having grown very attached to Leo. He gently rubs his thumb over his hand in soothing circles.

"There's not much you can do. This world's technology is no where as advanced as galra technology. There is no way for me to return. I have already came to terms with it mostly. However, every so often, I can't help but to feel guilt. Besides-" Ulaz stretches his other hand across the table, easily reaching Leo with his long limbs, to wipe tears from Leo's cheeks- "I do have something here."

Leo makes a noise in the back of his throat and softly touches the galra's hand.

Ulaz's gaze softens, "You. I've spent the day coming to terms with my thoughts and feelings I realise I can never return, despite all the guilt I feel for not being able to fight, but I do have a small place here. You have been nothing but kind to me, more so than most anyone else would a galra. I enjoy my time I spend here."

Ulaz's thumb rubs the human's cheek, his gaze soft. Leo turns his hand under the alien's and holds on. 

"I believe I know what I feel," Ulaz starts, maintaining eye contact steadily, "In galra terms, I wish to be your mate."

It'd almost hilarious how Leo's face changes colour so rapidly, his cheeks bursting into a bright rosy colour. The small human's heart races as he process Ulaz's words. This isn't some fucked up dream, right? This sounds just like one of his many dreams that are just like this. But he never imagined Ulaz would word it like that. The wording so just so...

Leo's cheeks darken at the thought. He looks up at Ulaz's yellow eyes. The huge, purple cat waits patiently, his face full of emotion. Leo opens his mouth, but his words don't work, a huge lump in his throat. Wordlessly, he nods, a smile on his lips and tears in his eyes.

Ulaz smiles softly, and squeezes the human's hand, "Thank you. For everything, Leonardo Thompson. Now, let's eat before your food gets any colder."

Leo laughs and presses a light kiss to the back of Ulaz's hand before letting him go and starting to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> im gay


End file.
